1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device having an endless belt.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices having an endless belt are widely used. For example, an image forming device is configured such that an inclination of a steering roll is electrically controlled so as to suppress oblique motion or meandering of a belt. The term “oblique motion or meandering” means a phenomenon where the belt moves in the width direction while rotating. Hereafter, the “oblique motion or meandering” is named generally and simply as “oblique motion”. Incidentally, the width direction of the belt is equal to an axial direction of each of rollers between which the belt extends.